Love and Tuna Salad
by Jaleo
Summary: Summer is kidnapped, and Zach and Freddy are going to help find her. It is very important to anyone who has already started to read the author's note!
1. Default Chapter

Intro

It was Christmas Eve. Katie was having a party and everybody was there, except Summer. She wasn't invited. Summer only had two friends; Zach and Dewey, everyone else thought she was stuck-up and conceited. Zach thought she wasn't either of those things. He thought she was fun to be around, they would always go to movies and do stuff like that.

Chapter 1

"Katie, I know it's still pretty early but I have to get home." Zach said.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at practice."

So Zach went around and gave hugs to all the girls and said bye to the guys and then he left. As Zach was walking by Summer's house he suddenly wanted to see summer. No big deal. 'Well I have a few minutes until I have to be home, I'll just stay for a little while.' he thought to himself.

As he was walking up to the door he noticed her favorite scrunchi on the floor and so he picker it up and thought nothing of it. He rang the doorbell and a petite but beautiful woman answered it.

"Hi, Mrs. Hathaway" Zach said cheerfully.

"Hi, Zach, Summer's in her room."

"Thanks"

So Zach walked up the stairs to Summer's room, he was there so often that Mrs. Hathaway often referred to him as her own son. The door to her room was a little ajar so he gave it a little knock.

"Summer its me"

When no one answered he gently pushed open the door. Inside the room was a total mess and Summer wasn't there. Zach steps into the room and says to himself, " If I know Summer, which I do, she would never let her room get like this."

He waited a couple minutes for her to come back.

"Hey Zach, Your mother just called, she was wondering if you were here and she sounded pretty worried, I told her that you were here, and then she got pretty mad at you, so I think you guys should call her back." Said Mrs. Hathaway from downstairs.

"Okay" Zach called back down to her.

He called his mother and Mrs. Hathaway was right, she was mad. 

"Zach, I TOLD you you could go to the party as long as you were back by ten."

"I know mom, I sorry, I was on my way home and I decided to stop by and see Summer."

"Wasn't Summer at the party?"

"Um… Katie doesn't exactly like Summer."

"Well that's not relevant right now. You should have at least called me."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Well I think you've socialized enough for one day, you should come home."

"Mom can I just stay for a few more minutes, we're talking about important stuff, band stuff."

By now his mom had calmed down a lot.

"Alright fine, but come home as soon as you're done."

"Okay thanks mom, I love you."

"I love you too"

And they hung up. Summer was still not anywhere to be seen so Zach looked through the entire house. Still no Summer. He went back to her room and called Summer with his cell. It rang and rang. Finally, right before it was going to go to voicemail, she answered.

"Zach-" but that was all she said.

"Summer? Summer?" he knew she was no longer there.

He started to think out loud as he often did, 'Well everybody else is at Katie's party. No wait, Freddy had to leave right before I did.'

He dialed Freddy's number.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?"

"Freddy, it's me."

"Hey Zach, what's up?"

"I need you to over here, NOW, I'm at Summer's."

"Aww… come on, Summer?"

"Yes Summer, just get over here."

"Fine but only because you sound really scared and I wanna know why."

Freddy was up in Summer's room in a matter of minutes. They all lived pretty close together.

"Woah, what happened here Zach? And where's Summer?" Freddy said as he looked around Summer's room.

"That's the problem, I don't know where she is."

"Then why don't you just go ask her mom?"

"Because her mom said that she was up here. And a little while ago I called Summer's cell and all she managed to say was my name before the line went dead."

"Well maybe, she just had bad reception. Can I go home now?"

"Maybe, but she sounded really scared, and no, you cant"

"Maybe she ran away and was having second thoughts." As he spoke Freddy looked around summer's room and picked up her diary "Well, if she did run away this would know"

"We cant read her diary!" Zach said a little annoyed.

"Well, maybe you cant, but I can." And Freddy sat down on Summer's bed and started to read.

"Uh, Zach, I think you should read this." Freddy says uneasily.

"Fine" Zach said and let out an exasperated sigh.

The diary entry said,

**Dear Diary,**

**Today is Christmas Eve. I wish there was someone for me to spend it with. I mean Katie has Freddy, Laurence has Tomika, Eleni has Gordon, Marta has Marco, heck, even Frankie and someone (Alicia). But who do I have? No one. I wish Zach kn**

"It just ends."

"Yeah"


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for all the reviews!

i know that in the movie it is spelled Zack, but i dont know, i just like zach better. im just strange like that.

thanks for the compliments and everything!

Chapter 2

Summer Hathaway sat at her computer reading fanfics about some guy named Joey Gaydos, all she knows about him is that he is some actor. The only reason she likes him is because he reminds her of Zach. She was listening to Nirvana, but "Come as You Are" was interrupted by her mother's voice at the doorway to her room.

"Summer, I have some errands to run, Ill be back in about an hour. Will you be alright alone?

"Mom, I'll be fine, I alone a lot, remember?"

"Alright, but it is later that I usually leave you."

"Oh, wow, 9:30" Summer said sarcastically.

"Bye Summer" her mom said then gave her a hug.

"Bye Mom"

Summer reads for about five more minutes, and then she decides to write in her diary. Right after she finished her first sentence she heard a noise coming from downstairs. She waited a few seconds when she didn't hear anything else she went back to her writing. Mid-sentence, mid-word even, a huge man burst through the door. Summer was so scared that it took her a couple of seconds to respond.

"W-who are you?"

Sorry that its so short. I thnk that alot of the chapters are short. but i dont know...  
So yeah, i hope you enjoied it, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To my reviewers…

sweetcaroline3313: Thanks! Ill try to fix that past/present thing if I see it again. And I think that was the shortest chapter that I have, so no worries!

i am not a chipmunk: Thank you for reviewing, short, sweet, and to the point.

Nanners-77: At first I was going to defend myself right now, but then I thought about it, and I should really be thanking you. There are some things that you don't like about my story (heck, there's some things _I_ don't like about my story), but you came back to read the next chapter. So therefore you must like it okay. So yeah, thanks and I hope you read this chapter and the next one and the next one and the next one. (and I decided I will chance all the h's to k's in ZacKs name, you are not the only one who thought that I should, so yeah.)

Chinsky: Okay, um yeah, I don't exactly see how putting Joey in was a "big no-no", and just for the record, a better comparison would be a character that wasn't from a book. The only time you really see Zack's name is in the credits, as opposed to every other word like in Harry Potter. (I don't mean to sound mean, but yeah, I just had to get hat out.) I hope you continue to read my story!

TheBlackSoul: Thanks for reviewing and I DID! Lol

Josolen: thank you, and I believe that Chapter 2 was the shortest. I agree though, it was really short.

jenjen2007: Thank you for reviewing, reviews like yours make me happy. . And I plan on posting my entire story, so, no worries. Lol. I think that's the second time I've said "no worries".

Chapter 3

"Does that really matter" said the low voice produced by the large man. The man was easily four hundred pounds, probably about 6'6". He had small brown eyes and out of control curly hair.

At that moment a smaller, but not small, man entered the room.

"Just tell her your name" This man was only about 6', but he gave the appearance of being much taller. This man had the darkest eyes Summer had ever seen, they were practically black. This man's eyes were different than anybody else's she had ever seen, when he looked Summer in the eye, she felt as if he were looking into her soul. I know it sounds cheesy but it's what she felt. Even in the little light that her bedside lamp gave off she could tell his skin was unnaturally pale. In spite of all this, she couldn't help but feel that he was handsome. Summer was brought back from her thoughts when the big man spoke again.

"I am Phillip Ruggiero" he didn't want to reveal his name, Summer sensed that the second man had some sort of power over Phillip, so he spat the words through his teeth.

Summer finally mustered up enough courage to find out what the deal was with these people.

"What do you want with me"

"What do we want with you? What do you think" Phillip started, but when the second man simply cleared his throat he immediately fell silent.

"You see, we have been watching you and your family for some time now, and we have found out that you are very wealthy. So we sat down and talked about it and we came to a conclusion. We decided that we could get the most profit using you. After all, you are the youngest of the Hathaway's, therefore the most cherished."

"You mean you are going to kidnap me and then get ransom money form my parents" a very scared Summer asked.

"Yes Ms. Hathaway, that is exactly what we are going to do." The mans voice stayed the in the same calm, even tome. As he spoke Phillip slowly stepped forward.

"NOOOO" Summer screamed at the to of her lungs. Phillip tried to get a rope around her neck to get control of her, which as it appeared to Summer he had pulled out of nowhere.

Summer only screamed louder, running around her room trying to get away. In the process of the chase she had ran Angelo into many pieces of furniture making a total mess of the room. Summer was trying to jump over an already toppled over chair but she misjudged how high she had to jump and she tripped. With a loud crash she fell to the floor. Her left arm was in more pain than she had ever felt, she looked at it and she knew it was broken. The other man who had just been standing in the doorway watching the chase came over to them. Phillip took advantage of Summer's condition and finally took hold of her. The second man gently touched Summer's arm where it was broken. Slowly the pain began to recede. He started to gently massage the arm and Summer began to feel a slight tingling sensation. She realized that it was her bone being mended. He stopped and Summer's arm was a good as new, maybe better. Then all of a sudden everything went blank.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am sooo sorry for not having updated in like forever, PLEASE FORVIGE ME! 

For my reviewers… (of which there are only two)

Nanners-77: Thank you for continuing to read my story and your continuous support and your opinion. Keep reading! It gets good, I think…

I am not a chipmunk: ITS MAGIC! Lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading!

Chapter 4

It was the next day and band practice had just ended. Zack had asked Freddy if he could stay and talk to him.

"Hey are you guys gonna stay here for a while or are you going to go?" Dewy asked.

"We're gonna stay here for a while, yeah?" Zack asked.

"Yeah that's fine, just lock up when you leave, I gotta go places." Dewy answered.

"Okay, but don't have too much fun." Freddy said with a wink. With that Dewy went out the door.

Zack went over, plopped down on the couch, and spoke.

"I can't believe the police said that there was nothing that could do."

"That isn't exactly what they said."

"Yeah, but its what they meant."

Freddy had wandered into the kitchen and now came back to the living room with a beer in each hand.

"Dude, do you want one?" Freddy said holding out a can.

"Freddy, you're like thirteen."

"Ill be fourteen in a little over a month."

"True" Zack replied. "But don't you think Dewy will notice he's missing some?"

"Zack, this is DEWY we're talking about."

"Also true" Zack said as he took the beer that was being offered to him.

"So if the police aren't going to find Summer, we are." Freddy said, completely changing the subject.

"Freddy! You do have a heart!" Zack said sarcastically.

"Yeah well, I'm starting to miss her. And where would our band be without its manager?"

Zack nodded in agreement.

"And she is pretty hot at times." He continues.

"There's the Freddy we all know and love."

"Don't worry, she's off limits to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh I think you know."

A/N: and I am pretty sure at least one person is going to say SOMETHING about the whole beer thing, but just to clear things up, its not something that amazing and unusual for them. And if you think that there aren't 8th graders like that, then you are mistaken.

And also please review! I love reviews they are helpful to me and I don't know, it makes me feel like someone actually likes my story.  and that is why right now I basically love ( not in a sexual way) Nanners-77 and I am not a chipmunk.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have decided that to make up for my freakishly short chapters, I will start posting two chapters at a time, so in addition to chapter four, here is chapter five.

Chapter 5

"So where do we start?" Freddy asked.

"I honestly have no idea."

"What do you think she was about to write in her diary?"

"That's totally irrelevant."

"I know, so…"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I really have no clue."

Trying to make his voice sound all girly Freddy said, " Oh I just wish Zack knew how madly in love with him I am. I think about him on two occasions, when my eyes are open, and when they are closed." His voice went back to normal, "Dude, she is totally in love with you, everybody knows, well apparently everybody except you."

"Shut up Freddy." Zack said lightly as he threw a couch cushion at him.

"Okay tell me again why we didn't tell the rest of the band that Summer is missing."

"That wasn't my idea, it was Dewey's. He said something about how there was nothing they could do and it would just get them all upset."

"That's bullshit. We'll find something that we can to bring her back."

"Yeah we will."

Freddy's phone started to ring.

A/N: so there is chapter five. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It means the world to me.


	6. VERY Important Author's Note

A/N: I know that I'm not really supposed to be dedicating a chapter to and authors note but oh well.

Anyway, the point of this is that I have decided to not finish posting this story on do not ask me why because I am not entirely sure. So I am here right now to tell you that I have already finished the story. So, I am not a chipmunk or anyone who might be interested in reading the whole story, just send me an email at or just reply to this with your email address and tell me that you want me to send you the complete story, this is my way of making sure that I finished what I started. So anyone who started and liked this story will in fact be able to finish it. Thank you for reading this and hopefully not hating me. :)


	7. yet another authors note

A/N:

To anyone that wants the story and has not contacted me or has made a review but I have not emailed back, please send me an email from YOUR email address, takes out the "at whatever dot com" part so I don't know how to email you. Thanks! my email is cutie2713m yahoo . com


End file.
